1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an electric actuator and a vehicle brake system including the electric actuator.
2. Related Art
An electric brake system (a vehicle brake system) described in JP 2012-214118 A includes a motor cylinder device (a hydraulic pressure generator) that generates a brake hydraulic pressure by means of a driving force of an electric motor. This motor cylinder device is configured to generate a brake hydraulic pressure by translating rotational drive of the electric motor into a linear motion of a slave piston by a ball screw structure (an electric actuator) to thereby compress a brake fluid by the slave piston.